The purpose of this study is to compare the pharmacokinetics of two formulations of recombinant factor VII (r-VII SQ Pharmacia; formulation "C" and "D") and Hemophilia(R)-M. The study will compare the area under the curve to infinity (AUC), and area under the curve for 48 hours (AUC[0-48]) of the three study drugs r-VII SQ "C", r-VIII SQ "D" and Hemofil-M, when all formulations are administered at the same dose level, 50 IU/kg body weight.